


Runaway Legacy

by Some_QueerWriting



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protectiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_QueerWriting/pseuds/Some_QueerWriting
Summary: Emily had grown up being told that having a soulmark was illegal. She'd never known the real story behind it besides; her great-grandfather took control over most of the population after half of it was taken out by a military experiment gone wrong. Now here she was paralyzed with fear at how she was painted from her forearm to her upper back, collarbone, and neck with words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I write when I'm not writing "The New World" 
> 
> Rushed parts with not so ruched parts in this super short chapter.

Emily had grown up being told that having a soul mark was illegal. She'd never known the real story behind it besides; her great-grandfather took control over most of the population after half of it was taken out by a military experiment gone wrong. Now here she was paralyzed with fear at how she was painted from her forearm to her upper back, collarbone, and neck with words.

She was lucky that her best friend Benji had decided to be her birthday wake up call. It was clear he didn't know to say or do. "I-I... I'm... Sorry," he said, bringing her into a firm embrace with every ounce of sympathy he had.

After her paralyzed state ended due to Benji releasing calming pheromones plus the hug, she spoke softly but roughly all at once. "I need to go."

  
Benji had released her enough to look at her. "What do you mean? You can't leave or-"  
"Or they'll do what they did to Jesse," Emily said, pulling away and slowly heading towards the mirror across the room.

Benji stares at her, anger taking place in his eyes. "No, they won't, I won't let them," he declares, standing up from the bed.

Emily turns and looked at him for a moment and then closed her eyes to wash away the tears, memories of Jesse's funeral still haunted her to this day. "Yes they will if John can do it to his own son, I have no doubt in my mind that my dad will too."

Benji looked at her loss of words, then he closed his eyes, sighed, and stared at the ground in defeat. "You can't..." His words had come out as a whisper, almost unheard.

She turned back to the mirror and saw the words written on her collarbone and shoulder. 'Cause you were in danger, and you're cute... I didn't mean that last part.. not that you aren't cute... I'm so sorry.'

She smiled lightly before remembering the situation, she needs to worry about the four other people that carried the other marks.

"I can, and I will. If not for my sake but for theirs please Benji. And don't pretend, you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love or at least someone." She turns and makes herself a little dizzy but manages the walk.

Benji looked to her then his arm he used to have words saying 'so your Benji.' but one day disappeared. "Fine, just don't tell me where you're going," he told her with more anger than before.

She snorts a little. "Didn't think it'd be that easy." Benji doesn't say anything or make notice to look at her, he just leaves.

After he leaves the room, she looks to the floor with a frown and lets out a shaky breath, knowing that she is officially on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't write a lot of A/B/O. So work with me or hate me. G!P doesn't happen until rut for anyone that was asking. Also didn't have a title for this work so...
> 
> I'm a rambling lonely Soul :c


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has been sitting in the Barden Bella's bar for nearly five hours, moping around and making bets with Amy, but then again what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed parts with not so rushed parts. Remember, hate, love, ignore, or comment, or none of the above.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, if you want them fixed I will gladly comply.

Beca sat at the far back table, leaned back into the oak colored chair. Her legs rested on the equally oaked colored table. When she goes to take a sip of her beer, she heard the Alpha named Amy talk to her. "Hey, Mitchel, wanna make another bet?" The obese blonde said, taking a seat on the other oaked colored chair.

Beca pulled the bottle away from her lips and set it on the table. She looked to Amy and reclined her legs back to the ground. "What's it now?" She asked, resting her elbows on her knees, relaxing her head into her palms while her back arched.

She looked to Amy sitting at the table across, her left arm resting on the table with a beer in hand while her right-hand rests firmly on her knee. "Emily Hardon got her soul mark today, for fifty dollars," Amy declares with a half-grin.

Beca smirks and chuckles under her breath. "To be clear, you wanna bet fifty dollars that Emily Hardon got a soul mark." She laughs lightly looking to the floor, and then back to Amy. "I'd rather bet that she's a show pony," says looking Amy dead in the eyes.

Amy raises her eyebrow. "Who says I'm betting that she gets it, and besides wouldn't it be fun to wonder what Mr. Hardon does?" Amy fires back leaning back into her chair, letting her firm hold on her knee loosen.

Beca leans back into the chair and takes a subtle sip of her drink before placing it on the table once again. "I don't know, maybe when you said 'wanna bet Emily Hardon got her soul mark today' you practically said you want to bet that she gets it, and yes I do wonder, but she won't get it," Beca states with a raised eyebrow waiting for a response.

Amy cracks a half-grin sending an icy shiver down her spine. "Well still, what do you say?" Amy asked, taking a long drink from her bottle of alcohol.

Beca looked to Amy and felt like something wasn't right then again when it came to Amy; it never felt right. "Fine, If Emily gets her soul mark today, I owe you fifty bucks. Now go and bothersome ole folk with a soulmark," Beca told her while waving her off and turning her attention back to her beer.

Amy sat there, examining her with her line of vision, making Beca shift uncomfortably. Amy didn't stick around as she got a call from her soulmate Bumper or her friend Stacie. When Amy leaves, Beca throws back her beer and slams it onto the table and stands abruptly. She first digs into her pockets for a twenty for the beers and moping around she did in the bar the for the last three hours. Beca sets the money down and walks out of the dimly lighted bar.

She exited the bar and saw a long-legged girl with dark brown hair and wearing a black leather jacket, standing in the middle of the street looking lost.

Beca blinked twice to make sure she wasn't that drunk to be hallucinating a cute brunette standing in the middle of the road, especially when a truck was zooming down the streets.

The girl turned out to be real as she somewhat tackled the girl out of the way. They both hit the ground, but Beca ended up under the other girl. Beca groans as when the girl landed on her, the girl's elbow collided with her left breast.

The girl scrambles to her feet, almost toppling onto Beca, again. Beca seemed sober after looking up to see _the_ Emily Hardon, standing above painted by her neck with what seemed like a soul mark.

**_A Few Minutes Later_ **

The small brunette that was laying on the ground, groaning and acting if she died, was now bent over near the curb hurling she assumes alcohol on to the street. Emily closed her eyes and sighed heavily, questioning if she should walk away or wait for her presumed savior to finish hurling. Emily opened her eyes and saw the small brunette wiping her lip and spitting on to the ground. The girl was short, light-brown, waved hair, ocean blue eyes. She wore a light grey T, shredded black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a black and tinned grey beanie. Emily stopped herself from staring too long by speaking. "Um... Why'd you save me?" Emily closed her eyes and sighed with frustration, realizing that might be the dumbest question to ask at this time.

The girl chuckled and fixed her beanie that hadn't fallen off upon impact. "Cause you were in danger, and you're cute," she says before her eyes widen with realization. "I didn't mean that last part," She starts blushing and pauses for a second. "Not that you aren't cute," she facepalms herself and utters, "I'm so sorry."

Emily smiled at how the girl in front of her got all flustered. Her smile fades as her eyes widen at the words she spoke. "Oh, wow," Emily exclaimed, getting the smaller girl to raise a brow.

The girl seemed to catch on mere seconds after. "Oh, shit," she said as her own eyes widen with the new knowledge she'd just received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Beca help hide Emily with the help of the Barden Bellas, own power couple Aubry Posen and Chloe Beale, whom they've never met.
> 
> Chapter Release Date: December 24th.
> 
> Have a great day.


	3. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me, telling you why none of my chapters have come out on the dates I originally set.

I'm just letting you know, that I'm one of those people that get a new cut every other day, and my hand and fingers have been the victims to a dog and the ground, this past week. Meaning every time I'd try to use my phone or laptop to start writing, I'd get a sharp pain or my fingers started to throb, but the pain is gone, and I'm not wearing as many bandages. So I will probably have a chapter out by next week for Y'all, though I'm not 100% sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bandages covered all my right finger and my entire left Palm (if you wanted to know)
> 
> If this doesn't make sense, that's okay


	4. When Things Move Fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet of course. Anyhow I know I'm a bad writer, but I enjoy doing it so here's another chapter.
> 
> enjoy, hate, love, ignore, do what you like, just have fun.

**Beca's POV**

Beca might as well be vomiting again cause the way the world was spinning did not agree with her motion sickness. Though her stomach ached, she couldn't forget the task that slapped her in the face. "y-you, you said my words!" She said while trying hard not to gag or worst.

Emily stared at Beca, unaware of what to say of the situation. In her head, she thought Emily was thinking about how she got stuck with her and not some strong Alpha, but that's what Beca was assuming. Emily shifted uncomfortably before replying shyly. "yeah... I guess so."

Beca felt wrong for making Emily uncomfortable, so she silently vowed to make her smile even when the time was wrong. It was weird she'd never taken a liking to anything this fast, of course, it might be the whole soulmate thing, or she might have genuinely felt a devotion towards her which was crazy when she thinks about it, this girl's father was the reason for her families demise, and she only met her to. "I-you, you know, you shouldn't be playing in the street, it might not end well." She probably wouldn't have felt a warmth spread in her chest if the taller girl hadn't let out the slightest giggle, at her lame joke if you could call it that.

"Yeah," Emily said, letting a small smile creep onto her lips.

Beca would have smiled and cracked a real joke, but she abruptly remembered where they were, and it would only take a second for Emily to be recognized. She grasped Emily's wrist and looked at her. "Look, I would love to continue talking but not here," and before Emily could get a chance to object not that she would want to. Beca near dragged her across the street to the dim lit bar.

Upon entering the bar, Beca looked hurriedly around the bar for a particular blonde Alpha. Once she spotted her target in the far corner, she turned to the taller girl, who was looking around like it was a museum. "Hey, I'm sorry for dragging you, but I need to do it again." At least she warned her this time. After dragging Emily across the somewhat empty bar, they finally reached their destination. "Amy, I need your help." She stated interrupting any conversation she was having with two Betas, located on Beca's left.

"And why do need her help?"

A mystery blonde stated that honestly threw her guard a little off, an not only cause she said the words printed on her lower back but because she seemed a little scary not that Beca would admit it. "uh, I, uh, I forgot my apartment key, and Amy said she had a spare."

It was the redhead that spoke next only when she spoke it was less scary or maybe more, "Oh, well we can help you with that, we are the Co-leader of the Barden Bellas after all." Beca can't seem to catch a break right now.

She smiled fakely and glanced to a spaced-out Emily. "Okay, well, when can I get it?" She asked eagerly, turning back to the trio.

She immediately regretted looking to Emily cause if she had kept her eyes to herself, they wouldn't be looking at her with questioning eyes, but when the redhead squealed with excitement, which scared her to a near heart attack. "Oh My God, you said my word. Aubrey, she said our words!" The girl, Aubrey looked at her with almost judgemental gaze, but Beca didn't let it faze her. She couldn't honestly believe this happened she's been here, what? Six months and she had yet to meet these people, for god sakes they said the run this place.

"Yeah, babe she did, but I don't think we should get too excited," Aubrey said, Beca felt terrible again cause not only did she seem like a total dick, but because the redhead seemed to be a little saded after Aubrey spoke.

Beca attempted to speak many times, but she couldn't think of anything to say without sounding like a complete dick, which leads to an unbelievable amount of awkward silence, but when someone spoke, it was unexpected. "Hey, I'm not sure what we're doing here, but can you at least tell me your name?" It was Emily, Emily unfortunate fucking last name Hardon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Beca and Emily met Aubrey and Chole, aka the Barden Bellas power couple, and it a lot more awkward then you expect. Not only that what happens when more people find out about Emily.
> 
> All that comes out when my laptop isn't being an ass.


End file.
